the_home_wigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiggle Time
"Wiggle Time" is the first video by The Home Wiggles, it was made on August 25, 2005. Production primarily took place earlier in 2005. The Home Wiggles and their friends Tyrone the Moose, Henry the Cow and Sonic the Boy all made their debuts (Wags the Car wasn't created at the time). Plot Opening - The Home Wiggles are in a picture together and the Wiggle Time logo is showing in front. Sean has fallen asleep while standing and then Sonic, Shane and Knuckles arrive, realizing that he had fallen asleep, and the Home Wiggles didn't know what to do. Then Knuckles asked if they can play a trick on Sean to wake him up. Shane thought it was a great idea and so the Home Wiggles played a trick on him to wake him up. So Shane asked everybody to wake him up that when we count to 3, we all need to yell Wake Up Sean!. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Sean! Sean jumps and screams and then runs around to the back of the set and then to the front, instead of his usual blubbering. Sonic asks Sean if he's awake now and he said that he is awake. Sonic was glad for him to be awake because they want everyone to Wiggle with them and its a great idea for Sean and the others, and now its time to Wiggle! Lets Wiggle now here we go! * Song 1: "Get Ready to Wiggle" Shane tells everyone that there going to sing a song all about four animals. And at the end of the song, he says that lets all growl like a scary bear. * Song 2: "Here Comes A Bear" While the Wiggles were growling, Sonic the Boy tickled them with his hands and Knuckles told that it was Sonic the Boy who was tickling them. Shane told Sonic the Boy to stop tickling him and then he says that can he show them his boy dance that he can teach them. So he knows his own boy dance because he loves to dance. They can do the dance and they danced like pirates to the next song. * Song 3: "Sonic The Boy" Knuckles introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago. His name was Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and called it an ark. Knuckles then does the animal noises which are the duck, cow, rooster, cat, goat and the donkey. He asks everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Home Wiggles. * Song 4: "Uncle Noah's Ark" Sonic talks about Tyrone the Moose, and introduces the song about the first time they met Tyrone. * Song 5: "Tyrone The Moose" * Song 6: "Whenever I Hear This Music" Sean pretends to be a cow. He is making mooing noises while having his hands on his head as cow horns. He asks if you know what he is. He's a cow. He makes cow noises again. He's not really a cow, its just Sean. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a cow and his name is Henry the Cow. * Song 7: "Henry The Cow" After the song, Henry leaves and The Home Wiggles gets ready to sing Rock A Bye Your Bear. * Song 8: "Rock A Bye Your Bear" Sonic, Shane, and Knuckles hears somebody snoring and it was Sean falling asleep again. So Shane asked everybody to wake him up again. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Sean!. Sean wakes up. Next, the Great Shane Teenie appears to do some magic tricks. Sonic and Knuckles needed Shane's help because Sean is invisible. The snoring was coming from the bed. So he put the magic cloth all over the bed and asked everyone to get their magic wands and say Presto Wiggly. 1, 2, 3, Presto Wiggly!. The lights went out and the magic starts happening. When the lights turn on Sean was visible again and he is asleep again. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Sean!. Knuckles asks Sean if he's awake now and he said that he is awake. Knuckles was glad for him to be awake because they needed him for the next song. Sean talks about the next song about loving the rain. * Song 9: "I Love It When It Rains" Sean falls asleep once again and The Home Wiggles needed him for Tyrone's birthday party. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Sean!. Sean wakes up and The Home Wiggles head to Tyrone's birthday party. * Song 10: "Tyrone's Birthday Party" Shane remarks what a great party it was, but now they're tired so it's time to go. They all say goodbye and then they all fell asleep except for Sean. Then Sean tries to wake them up by telling them to wake up by saying Wake Up, Home Wiggles! Wake Up! but they didn't wake up. Sean then crosses his arms and shakes his head with a sigh. But it's always Sean that falls asleep, isn't it, but it doesn't matter. The credits come up with "Get Ready To Wiggle" for background music. Song List # Get Ready to Wiggle # Here Comes A Bear # Sonic The Boy # Uncle Noah's Ark # Tyrone The Moose # Whenever I Hear This Music # Henry The Cow # Rock A Bye Your Bear # I Love It When It Rains # Tyrone's Birthday Party Trivia * This is the first appearance of Henry the Cow. * This is the first appearance of Sonic the Boy. * This is the first appearance of The Home Wiggles. * Sonic and Knuckles haven't wore any shirts for this video. Shane was wearing an old Church T-shirt while Sean was wearing a Chicago Bear T-Shirt in this video. * This is the first time someone other than Sean is sleeping. Category:2005